Do What You Like
by Hello Kathryne
Summary: Songfic. Cody waits for Gwen at a party. Onesided Gwen/Cody, some Gwen/Trent.


Do What You Like

A onesided Gwen/Cody songfic.

Written specifically for the purpose

of being fic 200 on the TDI section.

--

_It never felt, like it felt when I felt it _

_for the first time with you _

_and you know I wouldn't lie _

Cody had had a lot of crushes. Mostly on stereotypically pretty girls, like Lindsay and Bridgette, or just the popular girls at school. But he had never liked a girl like Gwen-- she was sweet and hot, unlike the goth girls at his school, who were overweight and scary to look at.

So when she asked him to go to a party with her, he had automatically agreed. He soon found out it was because she needed a driver.

_Now I'm standing by the fountain _

_and I'm counting _

_all the sunken coins _

_maybe they know what it's like _

It was strange to be at a party. He had never really been to one, and he didn't know anyone there except for the person who had invited him and the person holding it, Trent, who was strangely absent. The house was large, the front yard was well manicured and in the back they had a pool, and a fountain.

He found the outcasts seemed to gather there, and he tended to stay where he was wanted.

_To be a stain on your shirt _

_and a hole in your jeans _

_to be a speckle of dirt _

_on your dress so clean _

It seemed, to everyone else, that he was simply unwanted. Pining after a girl that was miles above him. If he had met her before the show, he might have stood a chance-- she'd be the lonely goth girl and he'd be the nice, if not somewhat dweebish, guy who gave her the time of day.

But it didn't hold now that she was kind of popular and _he _had a thing for her.

_Because I give you my all _

_and you give nothing to me _

_so go on Do what you like _

Looking down in to the fountain, he flicked a coin in it and turned to go inside. It was pretty cold outside, and he hadn't brought a coat. On the way in, he grabbed a can of coke from an ice chest and went to sit in the living room

_You never meant what you said _

_but you said it because you've had one or two _

_and you know that's what you're like _

Gwen had stumbled over from where she had been standing and sat next to him. He could smell the beer on her breathe, and she smiled at him.

"Cody, yer so cute." She slurred, leaning foreward, the smooth line of cleavage under her white dress shirt exposed.

Cody blushed a bit, but took no heed as she stood up and stumbled away.

_Now I'm standing by the wall feeling small _

_as you're working the room _

_and I know that he's your type _

He wondered how she became so fluent in the language of parties. He supposed the parties Geoff hosted had helped. She easily drifted from group to group. Even inebriated, she seemed so smooth. It made him shudder a bit-- she reminded him of his older brother, Shaun. He was too smooth, too laidback.

He didn't like the similarity.

_With his tight fitted shirt _

_and his designer jeans _

_well you treat me like dirt _

_and I treat you like a queen _

_you have the time in the world _

_and not a second for me _

_So go on do what you like _

Then_ he _showed up, Trent, the man of the hour. He stopped to converse, talking up a few of the party goers before noticing Gwen. Making a bee-line for her, Cody felt himself almost seething. Trent was nice, he could admit. But he didn't like him for one reason.

1. Gwen liked him, and he liked her back.

_you took me to the party _

_I don't know anybody but I'll _

_wait for you _

He turned around, looking for a familiar face. He found none-- at least none that he wanted to talk to. It was becoming a sea of blurs and people he didn't care for, and he reached for his pocket. Pulling out his cell phone, he stood and went to a more secluded area. The coke sat unopened on the wooden end table.

_(Yes) you left me here alone _

_and you're not answering the phone _

_and still I'll _

_wait for you _

Flipping through his contacts, he passed his other teammates, before finally clicking to 'Geoff Daniels'. He held in a smirk. Guy was born to be a party monster. He clicked down one more. 'Gwen Lewis.' He hit the make call option on the phone and pressed it to his ear.

No answer.

_Because the taxi's just a fiver _

_but I am your designated driver and I'll _

_wait for you _

Shutting his phone, he looked at the time display on the top of it. It was getting pretty late-- 1:32 AM. It was a weekend, so there was no school, but Cody never felt completely at ease late at night. He wished he was better at parties, but he resigned to going back to the couch.

Shit, someone swiped his coke.

_Because this night could be the night _

_when you realize it is right and so I'll _

_wait for you _

But he decided to wait. Maybe, after driving her home and helping her in, when she woke up, she'd realize he was right for her.

...Maybe. Hopefully. Blissfully, if she did.

_So no smoking, no drinking _

_straight thinking because _

_I'm driving you home _

_and I think your coat's upstairs _

Turning down the offer of a beer, he checked the clock again. 2:04. People were now starting to leave, so he took that as a cue to go find Gwen and take her home. Starting up the stairs, were the coats were, he looked around from the steps until he got far enough to where the wall didn't show anymore. Turning to the doors, he opened one and it glided open silently.

_Now standing on the landing _

_and I'm staring through an open door _

_I can't believe it´s you in there _

From the doorway, he could see it all, even if all of it was in shadows.

_With an unbuttoned shirt _

_and your hands down his jeans _

_well you treat me like dirt _

_but your hands stay clean _

_because I give you my all _

_and you give nothing to me _

Her shirt hung open as she sat on top of him, her hands pinning his arms above his head. Leaning in, closer and closer to his face, her hair dangling infront of her eyes, neither of them had noticed the door opening, and neither noticed the door shutting.

_So go on do what you like _

_Do what you like to me_

Wordlessly, he went back down the stairs, out the door, and drove home.

--

End.

Like it? Non?

Review, please!


End file.
